


Soul Soothing

by Scrapanon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapanon/pseuds/Scrapanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegbert finds out that Shiro digs the Nohrian maid uniform, so he decides to don one as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Soothing

“Are you wondering something about the maids, Shiro?”

Not for the first time since the Hoshidan royal family had come to Windmire, Siegbert watched his boyfriend eye the castle maids as they flit about. While the princes stood outside the throne room awaiting their fathers and Shiro’s gaze followed a dusting maid down the hall, Siegbert finally asked about it. 

“Ah,” Shiro’s face tinged pink instantly. No matter his company, he was always caught when his mind wandered. “It’s just their uniforms. I’ve spent a lot of time in the castle back home now and gotten used to handmaidens there. They all wear these kimonos,” he gestured at his body, imagining the attire but not knowing how to describe it, “that extend down to their ankles. They really don't show off the figure like that, or that skin...”

In a heartbeat, Shiro was wincing at his choice of words, but he was spared disapproval as Siegbert had turned to look at the maid himself. Giving her uniform a once over, Siegbert realized that he hadn’t paid it much thought outside of the few times he wondered why something offering so little protection appeared so often on the battlefield.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Shiro continued, “Actually, I’d think the designer meant to celebrate the body.” Shifting his eyes down to the white fabric of Siegbert’s pants between the black of his cuisses and plackart, Shiro pictured its similarity to the flash of pale thigh between a maid’s leggings and skirt. “I’d love to celebrate yours in that get-up.”

~

Siegbert had scolded Shiro at that time for disrespecting the uniform and yet, in the days following the Hoshidan family’s departure, he found himself questioning his response. The numerous maids he’d only professionally acknowledged before gained a glaring presence in his day-to-day. His hyperawareness soon required an effort to not stare at them.

When one noble lady caught Siegbert’s eyes lingering on her attendant, her own crinkled with amusement and she told him, “A lovely maid soothes the soul, doesn't she?” Made aware of his rudeness, he could only panic and apologize (he heard the lady laugh as he fled), but her words had sunk in.

Soon, Siegbert was tracing the gazes of others and discovering that many, men and women alike, took the time appreciate the image of a maid. Their beauty earned them ogling from a few, but the prince observed most people regard maids with a fondness similar to that they might bestow upon flowers. And why shouldn't they? Upon proper inspection, Siegbert identified the uniform designer’s intent to draw the eye, just as Shiro had mentioned. Every maid’s attire was immaculately fitted to her body, tailored to flatter the form like Nohrian finery and unlike any other laborer’s workwear. No other person equipped for cooking, cleaning, or combat wore anything so purely decorative. 

Analyzation gave way to admiration. Siegbert became certain: maids were supposed to be alluring. That knowledge drew his mind back to Shiro’s comment, then his body to the mirror in his bedroom. 

Surely, a maid uniform couldn’t look good on him. It was made to suit the female form; there was a reason why the butler uniform was entirely different, after all. …Although, Forrest wore women’s clothing regularly and looked lovely, didn’t he? Oh, but his cousin’s body was hardly like his own. Siegbert may not have been particularly broad or bulky, but he'd never be mistaken for slender or petite. 

Goodness, he felt foolish for gawking at himself in a mirror so long. Siegbert pulled on his nightshirt and put out the lights. 

Lying upon his bed did not free him from his wondering though. 

Shiro liked his body as it was. Shiro was, in fact, intimately aware of the shape of Siegbert’s body and liked it. He hadn’t been joking when he said he’d like to see it in a maid uniform, had he? Oh, but Shiro would probably be happy to see him in anything! Or nothing! Shiro would…

Shiro had barely been gone for two weeks and Siegbert missed him terribly. Diplomatic visits had allowed the boys to meet in person almost every other month since the war had ended, but it seemed like every gap of time they spent apart stretched longer than the last. 

In spite of the darkness, Siegbert shifted onto his side to face his desk. The meager moonlight reaching into his bedroom was just enough to illuminate the metal handle on his desk’s bottommost, left side drawer, home to all his letters from Shiro. Every one of Shiro’s many letters, even the ones only a few sentences long and the near-illegible ones scrawled and smeared by a hasty hand, were treasures. They always read like they were written with a smile, no matter the gripes within about his royal training. The outgoing prince ended every letter with encouragement for his worrisome yet beloved counterpart.

Shiro rarely needed a boost like those Siegbert gained from him, but the Nohrian prince always hoped to be as much of a comfort to his partner. 

Days later, Siegbert decided to gift Shiro a “soul-soothing” maid. 

~

Forrest was thrilled to receive his cousin’s request for a custom-fitted dress. He assured Siegbert it would be a wonderful treat for his sweetheart before the older boy could explain as much himself, then hurried off to prepare. The young seamster retrieved all the authentic fabrics and patterns from the castle’s head steward and put in an order for the accompanying shoes. By the time he approached Siegbert again with his arms full of materials, it was far too late to rescind the job offer. 

The basic forms of the outfit were getting fitted to the crown prince’s body in under a week. Wearing a dress didn't feel peculiar at all, Siegbert pondered while his tailor reveled in the results of his painstakingly collected measurements.

Placing colorful pins into the hem of the skirt, Forrest asked casually, “What kind of panties are you going to wear with this?”

“P-Panties?”

Forrest dearly hoped Siegbert didn't think it was acceptable to have his knee-length smalls under the finished dress. “You can't wear briefs with a garterbelt, cousin.”

“Of course,” ‘Of course’ what? Siegbert internally scolded himself. ‘Of course’, he hadn’t even considered his underwear yet. Maybe that was why the dress felt so normal on him right now. “But I can't just go out and buy panties…”

“I can make those for you as well. What cut and adornments do you prefer?”

Cut? Adornments? “You must be teasing me now, Forrest! I don't know the first thing about panties...!”

“Now, don't get all worked up.” Forrest had to resist saying ‘don't get your panties in a knot’—that certainly would have sent his flustered cousin bolting from the room. “I'll choose a style that's easy to wear.”

‘Easy to wear’, he’d said. Several days later, Siegbert was back in Forrest’s sewing studio, behind the fitting curtain wearing a more complete uniform but far less complete-feeling smallclothes. He opted to call timidly through the partition rather than walk out, “Forrest, these…”

“What's wrong?”

"These panties don't seem to fit…” Siegbert should have known before he put them on; they’d looked so tiny. “The entire lower half of my rear is exposed.”

“That's how they're supposed to be,” Forrest answered. The fondly named “cheeky” style panty was popular in Nohr recently. Forrest had kept the decor comfortable with soft lace and chosen the style thoughtfully to compliment his client’s round… assets. 

“Oh.” Did women wear such things daily? Even with his manhood secure, Siegbert felt so naked. “Are these not too risqué?”

The fashionista’s head almost fell into his hands. "You won't be wearing them to sweep the halls, Siegbert. Ask yourself if Shiro would like them."

Ah, Shiro would.

Siegbert ended his resistance there. A maid could not impart comfort while spun up in doubt.

~

Late in the evening, several weeks later, a convoy from Hoshido delivered its king and heir to Castle Krakenburg once more. Shiro and Siegbert met each other with a dignified handshake like their fathers shared at the gate, but shortly afterward exchanged proper greetings: mashing their armored bodies and lips together in the first shady nook they found on the way to the dining hall. After a lively dinner, Siegbert belied none of the cruelty he felt while inviting King Ryoma and Shiro to utilize the new shared bath in the royal wing. With Xander’s added approval, Ryoma was happy to cart off his confused son to the offered bath even after Siegbert declined to join them. The Nohrian prince cited “work” he needed to finish, but instructed Shiro to head to his quarters when ready. Surely, he’d be forgiven when Shiro received the real reason why he couldn’t just use the single bath attached to Siegbert’s room.

In such a private area of the castle, his scandalized butler guide be damned, a freshly-scrubbed Shiro left the guest bath in nothing more than his thin underrobe and pants, with the rest of his armor in hand. Ryoma had been in too good a mood to mind, and Shiro felt no need to bother replacing every layer that he’d only shortly remove again. Once delivered to Siegbert’s room, he did not need to wait for a permission to enter and shut the door behind him.

Inside, hidden in the adjoined bathroom, Siegbert anxiously listened for Shiro’s arrival. He’d practiced for this moment repeatedly since the uniform enrobing his body was completed. With a deep breath, he reminded himself that this was his idea, his gift to the man whose warmth emboldened him daily. 

Yes, it only took the thought of his love to put a gentle smile on his face. Siegbert took a confident step into view.

"Welcome back, Shiro."

Shiro’s armor hit the floor. “Wuh…” his mouth hung open a moment as he tried to absorb the whole sight of his angelic roommate, decked out as maid from the steel toe of his shoe to the highest point on his fabric tiara, but then a switch flipped and Shiro grinned ear-to-ear. “Damn. It's good to be back.”

With incredible daintiness for tall, toned knight on skinny high heels, Siegbert strode forward. The blush on his face darkened with every step closer, but there were no tremors in his gait. “Please, allow me,” he said gently before kneeling to collect Shiro’s dropped things. When he straightened up to his full height, his admirer was gaping again. Siegbert turned to carry his armful to the chest at the end of his bed, continuing conversationally, “Did you enjoy your bath?”

“Oh, yes...” Shiro answered the naked expanse of Siegbert’s back, framed by the white ties of his apron. “It only could have been better if I'd taken it with my boyfriend, but I don’t know if I could’ve kept my hands to myself with him there.”

Siegbert’s cock twitched. He had denied them both a shared bath with the memory of Shiro’s previous visit, when moments after undressing together they were rutting on the tile. He’d wanted all his energy to present his gift, and all of Shiro’s to receive it.

The view under a proper maid’s skirt would have remained private as she knelt to open the storage chest, but Siegbert was only uniformed in his own room for one person. On such long legs, bending at his hip to put the armor away lifted the stiff, feathered hem of Siegbert’s skirt indecently. “You won't be expected to keep your hands to yourself tonight.” 

The maid jolted upright a half-second later when a warm palm grabbed his ass. Shiro’s other arm snaked around his waist and pulled their bodies flush. Trying to remain composed in his display, Siegbert hadn't even heard his companion cross the room, but Shiro clearly couldn’t wait to exercise his touching privilege. 

Lips pressed between Siegbert’s shoulder blades then Shiro’s heated breath poured out over the skin, “I couldn't if I wanted to.”

The hand below Siegbert’s skirt teased the edges of his panties and stockings where the elastic materials of both were stretched taut by plump muscle. The threads protested but did not tear when challenged by fingers sliding between them and the alabaster skin underneath. The other hand groped through the fabric from Siegbert’s belly to chest, ruffling the impeccably pleated frills there. Explorative fingertips mapped out the heart-shaped cut in the bodice before seeking out a flattened nipple, tracing and pinching to make it pebble under the dress.

Giddy, Shiro breathed over his back again, “Fits like a second skin, huh?”

Siegbert could only whine affirmatively, already melting into the sorely-missed touch. He guided the fingers at his chest to his opposite nipple and enjoyed the others firmly kneading his thighs while Shiro hardened, grinding into the back of his leg.

However much of him disapproved, Siegbert had to muster the will to pull out of his lover’s grasp. He spun around and took Shiro’s face in his hands for a deep kiss before shoving the man to a seat on the storage chest. “Let me service you.”

He smoothed out his rumpled dress quickly before dropping to his knees. 

“‘Service’?” The word struck him unexpectedly, but Shiro wouldn’t shy from being disrobed by his boyfriend. He raised his hips for his pants to be tugged down and his cock sprang up without a fundoshi containing it.

The diligent maid drew close and only elaborated, “To express my appreciation for you,” before solidly dragging the flat of his tongue from Shiro’s root to tip.

However passionately he desired to, Siegbert still couldn’t take Shiro down his throat. After stroking his partner to full hardness, he forced his head down the length until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but just short of gagging. Regardless, Shiro found his enthusiastic tongue and hands more than enough. The Maid-Prince somehow maintained his air of elegance even with saliva pouring from his mouth, soft cheeks hollowed as he vigorously bobbed his head in tandem with a fisted hand around Shiro’s hefty cock. His reddened lips glistened prettily and bouncy curls stayed neatly tucked in place by his headband and high, feathered collar. He paid no mind to the way he soaked the ring of fabric that hooked his uniform to his middle finger, reverently focused on satisfying his mate. 

Greedily, Shiro was tempted to buck into the hot envelopment at the head of his length, but knew it’d cost his eye contact with the lovely, wine-colored irises peeking up at him under long lashes. He savored Siegbert’s loving service until the building pressure in his balls threatened to end it. 

“Sieg, wait. I'm gonna…” The warning was acknowledged with a hum and intensified suction.

When Siegbert didn't stop, the Hoshidan gripped the base of his cock himself. Siegbert was reluctantly eased off him, continuing to suck until his lips left Shiro with a wet pop. The troubled maid was offered a shaky smile. “I figured you’d want this”—Shiro tapped his engorged member as it drooled precum—“somewhere else.”

The suggestion flushed Siegbert to his ears with shame. Of course, he would have loved that, but—“The next one. I thought I’d give you my mouth too.”

Shiro held himself a little tighter, at war for a moment. Siegbert would have his seed down his throat; he wouldn't have minded painting Siegbert’s sweet, concerned expression either; but no, he couldn't put off his own appreciation of his boyfriend’s perfect ass. “I can't spring right back like you though. I don't know if I can bear to wait that long to be inside you.”

His maid couldn't refuse. 

Before they stood, Shiro hauled Siegbert into a kiss again, uninhibited about delving his tongue into the mouth just awash with his dick. The spearman’s pants were abandoned and a vial of lube was retrieved from the bedside table. At Shiro’s bidding, Siegbert laid back on the bed, shivering as kisses were pecked up his thighs. 

Lifting the skirt this time provided Shiro a frontal view of the lingerie so charmingly mismatched with the obscene bulge of its wearer’s manlyhood. Siegbert hadn’t been touched while giving head yet he was straining against its lacy confines. Shiro placed a kiss to the wet spot of fabric over his cockhead too.

“I thought the underwear was supposed to go beneath this,” Shiro mused, plucking at the top of Siegbert’s garterbelt.

“I assumed the same,” Siegbert’s breath hitched when a thumb rubbed his perineum through the crotch of his panties, but he earnestly continued, “However, I learned that the last piece I put on would be the first one you could take off.”

Plans to merely pull the panties aside were swiftly replaced. After that, how could Shiro not enjoy peeling them off and dragging them down those stocking-clad legs; Shiro removed them entirely and flung them aside, instantly assured that this way was better. As lewd as it was already for a maid to wear such skimpy intimates under their uniform, it seemed absolutely deviant to have the entire uniform intact except for the one feeble barrier in the way of being taken by their master’s cock. For a real maid about work, the slightest, most effortless or accidental lift of the skirt would obliterate the illusion of modesty from everything else worn. Pushing Siegbert’s thighs up and apart, Shiro thought he might nab the panties later and not give them back. 

The delectable sight of his maid, vulnerable and expectant below him, made the Prince of Hoshido bite his lip. Siegbert’s defenseless, pink entrance got a short caress from two lubricated fingers before both pressed through. Outwardly, the intrusion was met with clear elation: mewling and a lovely arch of the back, though inner walls clenched, resistant to part.

“So tight. Haven't you been taking care of yourself?”

Siegbert just groaned, beginning to rock himself onto the fingers plunging in and out of him. Amused, Shiro queried further, “What about that goodie I sent you?”

‘That goodie’ hadn't left its box in the bedside table in weeks. The Nohrian prince hadn't maturbated in weeks—

“Nothing else satisfies when all I want is you.”

When his longing for Shiro peaked, neither that toy nor his own fingers were an adequate substitute for the touch he desired. He'd rather burn out his energy with exhausting work or wash away his arousal in cold water than futilely reach into his body seeking the pleasure only Shiro could provide.

“Are you gonna cum just from my fingers?” Despite his good-natured tone, Shiro punctuated his question with more ruthless surges of his fingers.

Siegbert opened his mouth to say no, but it came out an unintelligible whimper. He didn’t plan to orgasm yet, but couldn’t resist pulling his knees toward his shoulders, opening himself more to the gratifying fingering.

“Are you gonna cum the second I'm inside you?”

That received a similar answer. 

Shiro withdrew his fingers and directed the maid to roll over onto his knees. While Shiro lubed up, Siegbert arranged his skirt out of the way. There was no adjustment required for Siegbert’s knowingly positioned hips, so Shiro lined up immediately. 

The burn of his beloved’s thick cock pressing into him, the way it spread and filled him, was pure heaven. Siegbert couldn't hold back an excited moan when Shiro sheathed himself fully. Laughable though the thought may have been, Siegbert had missed Shiro’s hands on his body and cock inside like they were meant to interlock with his own body, pieces he was incomplete without. 

“You can take me as hard as you want, Shiro.”

The offer in ‘service’ was exquisitely purred, but Shiro laughed, knowing too well that the hardest he could give it was how Siegbert preferred to take it. “As hard as I want?” he repeated, “What if I want to fuck you real gentle? Watch your cute rim cling to me as I drag out every thrust, long and slow?”

“Ah,” It sounded like sweet torture, but if it'd bring Shiro pleasure—“please use me however you desire!”

“What if I desire to use you however you beg me to?”

Siegbert felt the agony already, held firmly immobile by the hips. Shiro was inside him—had impatiently insisted on being inside him— how could he still be playing? “Then I beg you to fuck me hard! Please, Shiro!”

No matter Siegbert’s answer, it would have marked the end of Shiro’s control to not ravage the gorgeous, needy body below him. For his beloved to beg for the only thing he could do wiped out all of his teasing. Bubbling affection poured out with the first roll of his hips, “You're amazing, Sieg!”

The right angle and rhythm came with practiced ease, like they had never been apart. Skipping gentleness entirely, Shiro escalated his thrusts from rough to rougher until he was throwing all his weight behind every slam into the body below. Siegbert didn’t try to muffle his ecstasy, crying out freely and shoving himself back to meet each snap of Shiro’s hips. The brutality, every bash against his prostate, shot searing pleasure through his legs, back, and cock. When overwhelmed to the point that he could barely do more than cling to the bed, still Siegbert tried to spread his legs further, tried to take Shiro deeper. The eroticism of Siegbert’s every visible inch, movement, and sound, alongside the luscious heat clamping around his cock, soaked Shiro in euphoria as well.

“Shiro…!” Siegbert gave up the support of one arm, surrendering his face and chest to the mattress, to extend the hand underneath himself and stiflingly clutch his manhood. Shiro might edge right through his orgasm and continue fucking him to the next, but this time Siegbert only wished for them to climax together.

Without slowing, Shiro draped himself over his partner and reached down to cup the head of Siegbert’s shaft. 

The words rumbled heavily from Shiro’s throat, “Let go.”

A strangled sob passed the lips of the maid who did just that, seizing up before he unleashed ropes of cum into the waiting hand. At the same time, a final thrust smashed Shiro’s hips against his ass and held there through the pulsations of Shiro’s cock pumping seed inside him. 

Propped against each other, they managed to not collapse while their senses reeled in the aftermath. Shiro lapped his cum-drenched hand clean, careful that he did not let it drip, even before fully catching his breath.

“Keep your ass up,” Shiro commanded gently with an affectionate pat on Siegbert’s rear as he pulled out.

Siegbert had no issue obliging as his boyfriend’s weight slid off the bed. When the question rang out from the bathroom of where the “goodie” was, he answered. Shiro returned with towels and dug out the toy: a plug he slickened with his tongue before pressing securely into its welcoming recipient. 

A quick clean up later, the boys settled together in the middle of the bed. Shiro stroked a hand down Siegbert’s side; though the uniform had been spared from most of their release, there was no saving it from sweat. “I sure hope you don't have to return this.”

“No, I had it custom-made, so it will remain ours.” If not so pleased, Siegbert might have been embarrassed to think of doing what they had in borrowed clothes.

“Good thing. It won’t be any cleaner after rounds two and three.” Shiro delighted in the curious attention that received. “...So, what possessed you to do this?” Smirking lazily—“Didn't you scold me for thinking the maid uniform was sexy?”

“I reconsidered.” With a soft bashfulness, Siegbert confirmed, “You were only thinking of the uniform that way on me.” 

The Hoshidan prince happily snuggled closer to his maid with a chirp, “That’s right! Although, now I may never look at a maid again without remembering this.”

In hindsight—lying thoroughly sated beside his lover—Siegbert realized that his starved sex drive probably took the reins of his gift at some point. Still, the feelings he had started with were honest. “I learned that maids, in their beauty and effort, are supposed to ‘soothe the soul’. Unburden the people around them.” Siegbert explained, “I wanted to provide you comfort like you constantly provide me. The confidence you entrust me with, and the kindness you show me have helped me more than I think I can express. I…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling silly, “Perhaps, donning a maid uniform was a peculiar way go about it.”

“Aw, Sieg.” Shiro tenderly raised Siegbert’s chin back up to look in his eyes. “Don't you know how good you've taken care of me? It’s thanks to you that I eat well and sleep well and work my hardest. I don't think I could put my all into being a prince each day— I don't think I'd even want to— if I didn’t have you. I hope you'll keep taking care of me.”

Siegbert’s response was instant, resolute: “Always.”

In sync, they rearranged: Siegbert climbed atop his love and Shiro guided their lips together again. 

They parted with smiles and a glint of lantern light off the maid’s jewel brooch.

Shiro licked his lips. “...The uniform was a great idea too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forrest already has plans for the wedding outfits.
> 
> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> My eternal thanks to Notaname, whose steadfast support allowed me to complete a story for once!


End file.
